Lingering Question
by LeopardHeart104
Summary: Ivor wants to ask Harper a question, but he might be too afraid to say it. (Harpvor)


**Just a harpvor fic that I've been working on for a bit. Spoilers for S2 might be in here.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ivor carefully set his potions stand on the dark oak wood table in front of him, a few stray bits of blaze rod and nether wart sprinkling a bit of the areas next to it. Along with that, he placed a few newly-crafted glass bottles and a few potion ingredients beside them, being carefully as to not let them be too close to one another. Once his work was done, he dusted his hands off against his clothes and let his eyes travel around the room.

It was late in the morning, maybe sometime after 10 but before noon, Ivor didn't bother to check. Rays of light shone through the windows next to his bed, lighting up the whole room without the help of the redstone lamps Harper had helped Ivor install. His room wasn't big, but it wasn't small either, big enough to not be considered claustrophobic and small enough so that there wasn't any unnecessary space left to be filled. There were three tables against three of the walls, his bed being next to the fourth one. Each of the tables had something on them. The first had a wide variety of different books that stacked up, several being left open, the details of crinkles and small tears and knicks in the pages showing how much they had been read. The second table was the one that Ivor had put his potions stand, bottles, and ingredients upon, but along with those items, there were several potions behind them, their multi-colored, bubbling liquid marking what kind of potion each one was.

And then there was the third table, which Ivor considered the most important, next to his potions table. The third had the least amount of things on it, the only things there being a small, neat stack of letters, most of them from Jesse and a few other members of the New Order, a journal that he'd written all of the worlds he'd gone to with Harper in the petal network, a bit like Lukas's journal when he and the others had been stuck in the portal network, but Ivor's has been more of a tracking system. And the last thing, his most precious and treasured item out of any in the room, was a poppy flower in a small clay pot.

If you weren't one of Ivor's closer friends, then you would consider that for him to have this kind of item would be more than strange. But the New Order knew what he kept it for, what it reminded him of (which was mostly Jesse's fault since he couldn't shut up about it once he'd been the first to figure it out). Ivor pulled out the chair that was pushed underneath the table and sat down. He raised his hand and gently brushed his fingertips against the scarlet petals, silently admiring each detail that showed the beautiful flower's age. He let out a wistful sigh and glanced outside his window, his eyes darting across the street below his"pad", searching for someone. But he couldn't find her.

Harper had gone out alone earlier that morning to catch up with Jesse, get some more supplies, and some food for lunch. Ivor was starting to worry about when she would be back, but he mentally told himself that Harper could take care of herself and not to worry, which didn't work very well. He tried to distract himself by reaching into his pocket to pull out the small, black box he had inside. He carefully opened the lid to reveal a small, golden ring inside. The jewel on top was made from diamond that had been dyed a dark blue color, the same as the jewel on Ivor's robe. He stared down at the ring for a few moments, placing his finger and tracing along the lines of the dark blue diamond.

Ivor had gotten the ring a few days before him and Harper had gone back to Beacontown and found the mess that it was in. He had planned to propose to her before they'd gone back, but he couldn't muster up enough courage to pop the question. He had then planned to ask her once they'd gotten back, but he had to put that on hold when they'd found out what had been going on. Now that everything had settled down a bit after two days had passed since the whole world almost got bedrocked over, Ivor knew that now would be the perfect time to ask her. But he still couldn't get rid of the small bit of doubt in the back of his mind. Was it too early? Were they fine the way they were now? What if she said no? What if their whole relationship fell apart from there? Ivor tried to calm the several questions, but they always came back to keep him hesitant.

Ivor sighed again, his mind going back to yesterday when he had told Jesse about his plan…

* * *

"_You're __**what?!**_ _It's about time-"_

"_Shh! Quiet!" Ivor quickly hissed at the young boy, glancing outside the slightly cracked open window to see if anyone outside had heard, particularly Harper and Olivia right he was satisfied, he turned back to Jesse, "Yes, you heard me, now what am I supposed to do?"_

"_You ask her?" Jesse cocked his head to one side, looking confused._

"_Well, I know that," Ivor said in an irritated and frustrated tone of voice, before glancing down at the floor nervously, "It's just…"_

"_Ohhhh, I get it. You're a wuss."_

"_I. Am. Not. A. __**Wuss.**_" _Ivor scowled as Jesse skillfully dodged his swatting hand._

_Jesse raised an eyebrow skeptically, "Pssh. Yeah, right. Haven't you two been together for a year, now?"_

"_Yes, but that doesn't mean I'm not hesitant about it!" Ivor told him. He sighed and looked out his window to glance down at where Harper was chatting with Olivia, keeping her busy while he and Jesse talked. Ivor felt the corners of his mouth turn upward as he watched Harper chuckle a bit at whatever Olivia was saying, wishing he could be close enough to hear the sound of her sweet, infectious laugh…_

"_Staring at her isn't exactly going to help."_

_Ivor blinked as Jesse's voice snapped him back to reality. His cheeks began to turn red, quickly shifting away from the window, catching Jesse's teasing look. "Well, I can't help it." Ivor finally managed to say defensively, trying to force the blood down from his cheeks.._

"_Yeah, you never could help it." Jesse's teasing statement didn't help Ivor's burning cheeks. _

"_Oh, hush," Ivor scolded the boy, trying not to give into the temptation of glancing outside the window again. "So? What's your brilliant advice?"_

"_Well, there __**is**_ _somewhere I know where you could ask her…"_

* * *

"Ivor?"

Ivor froze at the voice and hastily snapped the box shut, shoving it inside his pocket once again. He quickly got up from the chair and turned to face Harper as she closed the door behind her, "H-Hey. I was starting to get worried."

Harper smiled and placed the bags filled with supplies and food next to their bed, walking closer to Ivor until she was only a few inches away from him. "No need to worry, Jesse just kept me a little longer than I thought." She cupped his left cheek with her left hand while leaning forward to place a soft, tender kiss against Ivor's left cheek. Ivor felt a stupid grin come onto his face as her lips came into contact with his cheek, his face turning a bit pink. Once she pulled away, he placed a small peck of his own onto her mouth, feeling her smile against his mouth. Once he pulled away, Ivor gazed into her eyes fondly, feeling himself get lost in his thoughts as he stared into her chocolate brown orbs. What Jesse said was true, the two of them had been together for about a year now. Both of them had been traveling through the Portal Network together, passing through different worlds, keeping track of them in Ivor's journal. Ivor couldn't remember a time he'd been happier than when he was with Harper for the past year. If she really ended up saying yes when he asked her…

"Ivor? You alright there?"

Ivor blinked a few times as Harper waved a hand in front of his face, a half amused half confused expression on her face. Ivor shook his head to clear his vision that was growing cloudy, and smiled at the dark-skinned woman, taking her hand in his.

"I'm fine. Let's go."

"Go?" Harper questioned, tilting her head to one side, hey eyes showing confusion, "Go where?"

"You'll see. I just want to get out for a bit…"

* * *

Ivor clutched Harper's hand tightly as they walked amongst the field of poppy flowers he led her through. The prairie was wide and clear, no trees blocking the sun's rays from shining down on the red flowers and onto the couple. Ivor could feel the warmth of the sun's heat on his back, not scorchingly hot, but warm enough that there was no need to bring any extra clothing to keep out the chill. It was the perfect weather over a perfect backdrop for a hopefully perfect moment. Jesse has chosen well. The field was on the outskirts of Beacontown, not very far, but far enough so that no one would be able to interrupt the two. Ivor stole a quick glance over his shoulder to see Harper's eyes darting around, admiring the scenery quietly with a smile on her face. Ivor couldn't help but smile himself, gripping her hand a little tighter as he came to a halt at a small patch of grass among the poppies, "Let's rest for a bit here."

Harper nodded in agreement and sat down next to Ivor, who had found a place of his own to sit on the grass. After a moment of comfortable silence, Harper wordlessly leaned against Ivor, the potions master fondly complying by slowly wrapping an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to him. The two cuddled against each other for a minute or two, before Ivor spoke up quietly, "Thank you."

Harper glanced up at him. "For what?" She asked.

"For… Everything," Ivor smiles down at her warmly, tightening his grip around her, "for just… Being so amazing, and brilliant, and beautiful…"

Harper's face tinted pink at his words, chuckling a bit. "Well, I could say the same thing about you, mister." She shifted herself so that she was in a position where the front of her body was facing Ivor, an amusing and teasing flint in her eyes, "Only I'd replace 'beautiful' with 'handsome'."

Ivor felt his own cheeks turning red at her statement, coughing into his hand nervously as Harper giggles at his flustered reaction. Suddenly, Ivor remembered why he had brought Harper here. Taking a deep breath, he locked his eyes with Harper's, "Um, H-Harper… T-There's something I want to a-ask you…"

Harper eyebrows furrowed a bit at his nervous tone, gently placing her hands on his shoulders, "What is it Ivor-"

"You'rethemostbeautifulbrillantlwomanI'veevermetinmyentireIifeandIloveyousososomuchandIdon'tdeserveyouaand_willyoumarryme?!" _Harper was cut off as Ivor began rambling rapidly before he shoved his hand into his pocket, pulling out a small black box and opening it, his eyes shut tightly.

Harper recoiled a bit from his sudden outburst, staring at the beautiful ring in the box, "I-Ivor… I-I…"

Ivor eyes opened and he began to feel a panic-like nervousness grip his heart as Harper stared at the ring, moving on hand to his neck to rub it nervously, "S-Sorry, I-I didn't mean to c-come off too strong, I-I just-"

Ivor didn't get the chance to finish his apology, because Harper had suddenly launched herself against him, her arms wrapping tightly around him as they both fell to the ground. Ivor felt himself stiffen in shock as Harper hugged him tightly, hearing her exclaim into his chest, "_Yes! _Ivor, yes yes yes yes _yes!"_ Harper pulled her head away from his chest and looked down at Ivor for a moment with a wide smile, small tears pricking the corners of her eyes, before beginning to place a series of kisses against Ivor's face. The pale, black haired man felt his face turn red and a goofy smile stick onto his face every time her lips pressed against his skin, his arms wrapping around her tightly as she did the same, burying her face into his neck as they both laid on the poppy flowers in a loving embrace.

After a good minute of snuggling on the ground, ivor lifted his head and placed a soft kiss on Harper's forehead, smiling down at her with more happiness in his expression than Harper had ever seen him before.

She smiled back and leaned her face down, wrapping her arms around his neck as she initiated a deep kiss, Ivor happily complying, one hand on her back while the other rested on the back of her head, fingers tangling into her silver-ish white hair. Ivor could feel both of their hearts beating wildly as their chests pressed against each other during their passionate kiss, causing Ivor to smile against Harper's lips.

Their kiss lasted for a good minute or two, before they pulled away and beamed fondly at each other, Harper snuggling into his chest again and Ivor wrapping his arms tightly and securely around her. As they both lay there in the flowers together, Ivor could feel Harper's body slowly rising up and down as she started to fall asleep in his arms. Ivor didn't bother waking her. They weren't needed anywhere anytime soon, and Ivor's eyelids started to close as well as the two both embraced each other, knowing that if he could, he would have never let go of her ever again.

* * *

**A/N ~ Sorry, it's a bit sloppy, but I've had this idea in my head for so long now and this made me squeal while I was writing it from how fluffy it was. Sorry if it was too long, and I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
